Just as alone
by alltimeNO
Summary: Scarlett Flynn is being held in Hogwarts for her personal saftey.Being locked up and only allowed to roam the grounds at night until Voldermot is dead is hard for a 13 year old. Even if she develops a friendship with a Slytherin that feels just as alone.


**A/N : This is my first fanfic, and I may not be able to update for a while, but the chapters will get longer!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 1: The Rounder's Game

"Go Scarlett! You can make it!"

That was the exasperated cry of my best friend, Abbey. She is just one of those people who hates to lose, especially in a Rounder's tournament. We needed one more point to lead.

"Jess, just throw the ruddy ball to last base!" bellowed Aaron, the Bowler, and the opposing teams captain. It was a hot day and the heat was making everybody frustrated.

I flitted round second base, as our close friend Jess, purposely dithered with the ball so Abbey wouldn't have a strop because our team didn't win. Again. Then, suddenly, after pondering about what to do, Jess threw the ball to Charlie on last base, just as I passed third. He missed the ball, and let it drop to the floor and roll into my pathway.

"Scarly, watch out!"

I was almost at the last base. It was in easy reach now, one last stride…

"Charlie, MOVE!" I screamed as he lumbered in front of me, completely ignoring my request, and carried on reaching for the ball.

"OBSTRUCTION" roared Mr Sturney, as I tripped over Charlie. The last thing I saw was Abbey's horrified face and the muddy ground, getting closer to me as I fell.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. The once sunny sky, had turned a dismal shade of grey, and dark clouds replaced the fluffy white ones. The temperature fell greatly, and there was a cool, stale smelling wind whipping through my hair. Charlie was lying flat out on the ground, the ball clasped firmly in his hands. I felt no pain, but I could feel the gentle throb of a headache. There was no way he would be getting up anytime soon, I took advantage of the situation. I rolled over on to my front, not caring if people could see my knicker shorts under the hideous maroon kilt we are forced to wear for P.E, and pulled my self up using the rounders base. Abbey looked ecstatic as I limped past fourth base and tapped it with my bat.

"1 rounder, and another half for obstruction." Mr Sturney shouted, as my team cheered and patted me on the back. Abbey ran up to me and enveloped me in a hug.

" My head is killing me, I think it would help if you didn't squeeze the life out of me" I grumbled. She let go, and Mr Sturney excused me and Charlie from the rest of the lesson, to walk up the hill with Charlie to the Nurse. I wasn't friends with Charlie, so I made small talk with him, just to be polite. He was one of those dumb and gangsta, yet shy types. I remember in Year 7, in the first term, he had a huge crush on Abbey. She let him down lightly, but he was still gutted.

"I can't believe it's the end of Year 8 already, next year we will be choosing our options for GCSEs!" I stated, whilst combing through my hair with my fingers.

"My cousin says it took him ages to choose, I don't know what to do. But for what I want to do as a career, you don't need GCSEs" he mumbled, almost shyly. I wasn't surprised, half of the males in our year were intimidated by Abbey and I. We were smart, friendly, funny, pretty and Gifted & Talented. Many girls were jealous of us, which resulted in endless hate mail and incorrect rumours were made up about of us. It hurt, but our true friends knew they weren't true.

"Oh yeah, what do you want to do when you leave school?" I enquired, I might as well be friendly. Ease the tension...

"I want to have my own BMX DVD, like, a biking guru" He confessed, a little more confidently "What about you?"

"Showbiz, or Media" I said

"Uh, Scarlett..." Charlie laughed,

"What, what's so funny?" I asked, had I said something amusing? I hate being paranoid, I always feel like I'm being laughed at. It's not fun.

"You pulled out all your hair extensions!" He chuckled "They are all over the floor!" I looked down, and sure enough were my £60 purple hair extensions scattered all over the ground. I moaned and bent down to pick them up off the grass. They always fall out when I de-tangle my hair, you have to pay a price for looking good. I shivered unexpectedly. A few minutes ago, I was moaning about how hot it was, and now I was shivering. Something wasn't right. I crawled through the mud and grass to collect my last hair extension when I bumped into a long pair of legs, clad in hideous grey suit-style trousers. I mumbled apologies and picked up my hair extension, then stood up to face the stranger. He was roughly Ft 4, and in his mid 40's, with long greying blond hair. He looked at me with disgust, hatred filled his grey stormy eyes, which stood out next to his pale skin. He wore a gothic suit, with steampunk lace detail around the cuffs and collar of his blazer. I looked around for Charlie, his hearty laughter had stopped the minute I crawled into the man. He was nowhere to be seen. I felt scared.

"Hello, do you need me to show you to reception. They will give you a badge so..." I started, smiling warmly at the man until he pulled a whittled stick out of his pocket. I thought he might be disabled, there was a care home near school and they often had their patients getting lost.

"Oooh, I like your stick, did you make it in Art and Crafts?" I asked. A couple of weeks ago, another patient had shown me her stick they made in Art and Crafts till her carer, Annie took her back to the home. The man lifted his stick to my face and screamed

"AVADA KE-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, as an elderly woman in dark robes materialized in front of me, grabbed my arm, and unexpectedly dragged me through a tight tube, causing me to yell due to extreme discomfort. I fell out of the tube, and rolled through the dirt. Disoriented and confused, I clambered up onto a rock and coughed in the cloud of dust. When it settled to the floor, I looked around and took in my surroundings. I recognized the landscape as a classic Scottish valley, with a deep lake in the pit of it, and forests littering the hillsides. I looked to the left and saw a steep collection of steps leading up to a grand castle.

As the cold wind wrapped around my legs. I noticed that I was still wearing my extremely skimpy P.E uniform. Next time I have P.E, I will definitely make it longer. Even if it looks strange.

"Come with me, Scarlett." Said the elderly woman from behind me. I whipped round to face her, she was a medium height, with dark grey hair tied in a bun. She reminded me of a nun. Breathing deeply, I tried to think clearly about what had just happened, how this woman had just somehow 'transported' me from my school in Cumbria, to a Scottish valley. I could feel an acidic burn in my stomach, my breathing quickened with realization that I had just technically been kidnapped. My head seemed to expand and became lighter, and for the second time in 10 minutes, I fell to the ground.


End file.
